Call Me Ayumi
by FangirlDayAndNight
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't hate! Had this thought in my head for a while, so here it is! What if Yoshiki got chained to the bottom of the pool while looking for the tongues? Can Ayumi save him or will he just be Heavenly Host's newest victim? AyumixYoshiki
1. Chapter 1

"I can't get it off!" Ayumi yelled over the water rushing into the pool. She was starting to freak out. Yoshiki was chained to the bottom of the pool at the horrible Heavenly Host School, and it was filling up fast. It was already up to their knees!

"Just calm down!" Yoshiki said. _The last think I need is for her to start hyperventilating. _

"I'm going to try to pick the lock!" she said. They both looked down at the water that was now up to their thighs. All she saw from him was a quick nod as she went under to see the lock. By the time she came up, the water was to their chests! The chain was only two feet long and where Yoshiki was chained was in the 10-foot deep area so there was no way he would get to go to the surface with that chain. Ignoring the thought, she went under again. Yoshiki was swimming by now and was getting as high out of the water as he could so he could breath longer. When Ayumi came up again, Yoshiki only had a few inches left before he would have to hold his breath. As she went under to try yet again, her heart stopped as she saw that Yoshiki was now completely under. As she went up for air again, she had to think. _How can he keep getting oxygen… wait. I have an idea but he won't like it._ But she had no choice. Taking a large breath, she went back under to Yoshiki. His vision was blurring around the edges and then he saw her in front of him. She was blushing like crazy and looked to be thinking about something. He was about to ask what but she swam back up to the surface, took a huge breath, came back under to him and smashed her lips on his. He felt his eyes widen and felt fireworks go off in his stomach, whether it was from the kiss or the low oxygen he would never know. She was forcing his lips apart and suddenly his lungs were filled with air. She then broke the "kiss" and went up to the surface to come back down and work on the lock some more. As she went up again, it made sense. _She's giving me air while working on the lock. _He blushed as she came back and repeated the action but more confidently. She would then go back to the lock. They continued this for almost 30 minutes before she finally got the lock undone. As they broke the surface, Ayumi started hyperventilating from the shock and shortage of air. _Oh no! _He thought as he dragged her away from the pool.

"Shinozaki!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down!"

Suddenly she was clinging to his chest crying. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke comforting words… at least he hoped they were comforting. "I thought you were going to die!" she kept mumbling.

"But I'm okay thanks to you," he replied softly with a smile.

All Ayumi could do was hug him tighter and cry with relief. Her lips still tingled from the action that took place in the pool. _Do I like Yoshiki? _She wondered as she looked up at him and smiled softly before burying her face in his chest once again. They continued to sit like this until they both caught their breath again. They then sat in a comfortable silence, both of them feeling the tingling in their lips but not daring to bring their hands up to touch them. After what seemed like hours, Ayumi finally got the courage to speak.

"Sorry about… you know but it was the only way to keep you from drowning," she mumbled.

"Why would I complain about a pretty girl kissing me?" he blurted until he realized what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth, blushing profusely. Her own eyes widened. _Does that mean he likes me!? _She asked herself before finding a burst of courage. She had to act before it all vanished.

"Hey, Yoshiki?" she asked, causing him to glance at her and put his hand down.

"Yeah?"

Before he could say another word, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away she saw his eyes widen only to smirk as he grabbed her waist and closed the distance between them. The kiss was short and sweet but to them it was perfect. As they pulled away they both smiled.

"Hey Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked him.

"Yeah Shinozaki?" he asked.

"Call me Ayumi," and with a peck on the lips she stood up and started to walk away, leaving a very star struck boy behind her. As she walked she looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

He caught up with her and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got quite a few reviews for my first story ever and decided to add another chapter and if you all like it, I can make this a full on story! I am giving a HUGE thank you to jessy0622 for the support and great suggestions on how to continue the story, and overall being a great help because I'm still a Greenie in all of this (btw you're awesome if you know what I'm referring to with "Greenie")**

** Also… yeah, don't own Corpse Party!**

As they were walking to where the ghost of Tsuji Tokiko, who had lost not only her tongue, but also half her head, was last seen, the two had a lot of time to think. Ayumi's heart ached for the three unfortunate children but that doesn't mean that they had to go to such lengths to kill everyone! Just the fact that they almost got Yoshiki… she shivered at the thought yet blushed at the same time. Did he really like her enough to kiss her? _Maybe when we all get out of here he could be my boyfriend, _before widening her eyes and lightly slapping her cheeks. _Don't be so hopeful. It was probably the heat of the moment. Yeah. That's why he kissed you, the heat of the moment. _ She gave out an audible sigh as she carried on, not realizing Yoshiki who was looking at her with pure concern. _I really hope she's okay, _he thought_. If anything happened to her I… no! Nothing will happen to her! I'll protect her! Speaking of Ayumi, when I kissed her she kissed me back so can that be considered a good sign? AARGH! Love is so frustrating! _He felt his eyes widen at the thought._ Love! Do I really love her? I mean, yeah I've had a hopeless crush on her since we met but I didn't think it was love! Oh well. I'll figure it out as soon as we're out of here. _ He sighed as well only to bump into Ayumi and almost knock them both down.

"Hey! Next time can you tell me when you're about to…" he froze seeing the expression of terror that completely clouded her face. He followed her frightened gaze and came face to face with none other than Tsuji Tokiko herself, and she looked angry. Her head looked down at Ayumi's hand, which had the bag with her missing body parts and actually growled. I instinctively stepped in front of Ayumi and glared. Tsuji hesitated, probably surprised that someone stood up to her for the first time. As the ghost started approaching again, he prepared himself only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yoshiki, let me handle this," she whispered as to not startle the still approaching lost spirit.

"But," he started but she stopped him before he could continue by stepping forward. "Hey! Ayumi!" he protested but she was approaching the now enraged spirit in front of her.

"Miii Tonnn! I wan mi tonnn!" the young ghost proclaimed, menacingly stepping closer to Ayumi (much to Yoshiki's discomfort).

"Tsuji? That's you, right?" Ayumi asked kindly even though on the inside she couldn't stop shaking. "I have something of yours. I know it was taken away from you a long time ago, but Yoshiki and I wanted to give it back to you."

Yoshiki watched with a close eye, still weary about Ayumi being so close to someone that could kill him or her both with a flick of her hand. He gave out a shout and leaped forward when Tsuji lunged straight for Ayumi's throat. He watched as the girl opened the bag and held it out to the ghost, keeping her eyes screwed shut and waited to be hit by a truck… but that never came. He watched in awe as Tsuji stopped in her tracks and stared at the contents in the bag. Ayumi opened her eyes and saw an open mouth, well; she thought it was open staring into the bag. The head and the tongue started to glow along with the rest of the child. Ayumi took a few steps backwards and bumped into Yoshiki who held onto her firmly as a blinding light filled the area, temporarily destroying the darkness in the cursed hallway. When the light progressed into darkness yet again, there stood a little girl in place of the ghost.

"Excuse me," Ayumi started. "Are you Tsuji?" she asked kindly. Said girl looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Then she started to run forward. Yoshiki instinctively tried to put himself between the girl and Ayumi but soon stopped when he saw that the girl wasn't trying to attack them, she was trying to hug them. Tsuji ran into Ayumi and hugged her, only able to reach her slim waist. She then started to mumble into the still damp clothing. Ayumi simply smiled as she comforted the young girl.

"T-t-thank you so very much, Sissy!" the ghost child cried before turning to Yoshiki and hugging around his waist too. He immediately went stiff, not knowing what to do since he wasn't the best with comforting. Seeing his dilemma, Ayumi gently pried the young one away from him. "Thank you Sissy, Big Brother! I'll never forget you!" and with that, she vanished, making it seem like it was just a dream. Yoshiki smirked to himself. _I wish all of this was a dream… well, except for the pool._ His smile grew larger at the thought.

"Alright. We got one more!" Ayumi said with confidence. "Where is the last bag hidden?" All of the sudden they heard more high pitched mumbling from Ayumi's pocket. The murderer's doll was speaking yet again.

"For your last task of finding the important body parts you must look below the crushed corpse of the girl you called Mayu-chan."

**DADADAAAAA! For those of you who've read the manga you know what happens so it's not really a cliffhanger but, hehe, close enough for me! If you like the story please let me know so I can continue it otherwise I'll start a new one. Also if any of you want me to write a story of an anime just tell me the name of the anime and I'll watch it and if I like it write a story! See you later!**

**-A**


End file.
